Consumers may often use multiple visualizations to perform their jobs. The visualizations may come from different sources, such as different systems or different products and may even be in different formats. Consumers may need to consider multiple visualizations together in order to draw an effective conclusion to make a decision. However, it may difficult to comprehend the multiple visualizations all at once. As such, consumers may print multiple visualizations and place the visualizations together on a desk or on a corkboard in order to view and understand what the visualizations mean together. Furthermore, consumers may try to fit multiple visualizations on a single dashboard in order to see them together. However, in addition to this being a potentially difficult and laborious task, only a certain number of visualizations may fit on a dashboard at one time.
Another approach to viewing multiple visualizations at one time may be to work with the system that created the visualizations and author a new visualization that contains all the data so that all the data may be viewed at one time in one visualization. However, this may be very difficult and time consuming. Additionally, this may not always be possible since the visualizations may be provided from different systems and the systems may not have access to data stored in another system. Furthermore, the visualizations may be provided from external sources and the consumer may not have access to the data or the system that is necessary to create the visualization.